The Hogwarts Exchange Program
by ashuri-chan24
Summary: A Dramione story in which draco and hermione are partnered up to go to a school in NYC and learn how muggles live.But on there assignment they run into problems that could effect their lives forever. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the unexpected partnership

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or J.K. Rowling's story just the plot for every chapter.

It is the 2nd semester at Hogwarts and everyone is excited too because Dumbledore said that they were going to do something different this year. When everyone had gotten into the castle Hagrid told everyone to head down to the great hall where Dumbledore will be giving everyone special instructions.

"hello and welcome back for the next semester.." Dumbledore said as he looked around, everyone was sitting at their tables talking to their friends. And he really hated the idea that he was going to speak. "please be silence as I say this…now I would like every girl to sit at the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables and all the boys sit at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin table." everyone just sat quiet for a minute and then started moving. Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt something suspicious was going on because this was the first time they had to do this.

When they all got to their other tables Hermione didn't mind sitting with the other girls. But Harry and Ron were mad because they had to sit near Malfoy. Dumbledore looked around to make sure everyone was seated. "now since we're in order now we could do this. Now students please close your eyes." all of the did what they were told. "now open them." said Dumbledore. Everyone had open their eyes to see a piece of folded envelope in front of them.

"now then." Dumbledore started in his continuation. " the piece of parchment in front of the boys all the girls names on them. And all the girls have a location. Now if all the girls would look around their neck is a choker and on your ears are your favorite color emerald. That has the power for you to speak and hear a different language and -." he stop and looked at Hermione that was raising her hand. "professor what does this have to do what we're doing at Hogwarts?" she asked. In response Dumbledore said "who said that you'll be in Hogwarts for this semester." Hermione was confused "uh…but" she said lost in her thoughts. "now will all of you open your envelope. And when you open it I don't want to hear the slightest complaint from anyone or sound from the boys especially. Also boys don't tell which one you have." he said in a joking way.

When all the girls open their envelope all of them screamed in excitement. In Hermione's envelope she found a letter which all of them contained but says different things. She read the letter to herself which had read.

Dear Hermione,

You and your partner in this activity will be going to a different country and study the way that they lived. You are chosen to go to New York City for this 2nd semester. Also the chain and earring in this envelope also contains the same ability as yours. At 12:30 you and your partner will meet at the 3rd pillar in the hallway to the far left of the hallway outside the great hall. But the important thing is to open up the little envelope inside. This contains a little wallet that contains as much money you want inside.

Hermione was so surprise in the matter that she was going to N.Y.C.. That reminded her that she order some of their street and party clothing on the internet. I might dye my hair black to fit in with the crowd. she said to herself.

Later on or the rest of her half an hour she stopped by Harry and Ron in the common room to talk for a while before she went to the meeting point. It seems tat they were talking about what had gotten into the headmaster for doing this. But they all seem to be fine with it as long they get another vacation. Later she went to the meeting point like everyone else did for the last minutes in Hogwarts. When she got to the meeting point she saw someone standing behind the pillar. It was her partner. She hoped he would be a nice guy at least. She started to run to him, but when he came out of the shadows she couldn't believe her eyes. "Malfoy!?" she said confused. "Granger." he said in a medieval voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the long plane ride

"Malfoy you're my partner?" she said disappointed. "it seems so that it is." he responded. "so I guess that you know where we're going today. Because by the way earlier you looked deep in thought about this trip. So where the bloody hell is the headmaster sending us." "we're going to Tokyo on a plane." Hermione said nervously. Malfoy was in shock to hear that. He stared at Hermione for a minute until she slapped him.

"Malfoy get a grip over yourself the only ting we're going to do is basically study what different customs are." "but why we have to do that we don't even know anything about New York people." Malfoy said angrily. "well the only thing that I know what we should be doing now is to put this on you." Hermione held up the chain and earring. "now turn around so I could put this on". "there is no way in hell I'm going to wear that." at that second she took his shoulder and turned him around. She took him by the neck and tried to put chain around him. "now bend down so I could put this on you." she commanded Malfoy.

He did what he was told so she wouldn't bother him that much anymore. As Malfoy lowered himself Hermione moved up a little too close for him. Especially when she put the chain and earring on him. But for some reason he kind of liked it but didn't know how.

After she had put everything on him they both took their belongings off the flour "now shall we get going, Dumbledore said that we wound have to go to the airport by floo powder. So we better get going so we could catch our flight." she explained.

" uh Granger why are you acting nice." Malfoy asked

"because if we're going to do this project we have to cooperate with each other. Then we could get a good grade and graduate. So are you coming." she said while going to the entrance doors.

Malfoy didn't know what was going on but it seemed suspicious how the way she was treating him and the fact that they have to be partners.

It was weird but it might be interesting.

Later at the airport

"come on Malfoy we need to hurry up the plane be leaving in a few minutes!" said Hermione run to the plane with Malfoy.

On the plane Hermione was scared because this was first time on a plane. But she took the chance and stayed there instead of getting off.

However Malfoy didn't seem a bit scared because he been on one a couple of times. The plane was like he expected. It was first class that the were in. the chairs were leather there was phone net to it, and there was compartment space to separate form the other.

Malfoy sighed and sat down. Hermione at right next to him because she didn't know anyone else on the plane. 5 minutes later the plane took off with a lot of speed. Malfoy just sat there starring out the window. But Hermione was so scared she couldn't even breath.

When they got into the air Hermione took a grip onto Malfoy's hand without realizing it.

He didn't mind because it was always funny to see her tremble in fear.

After they were lying soundly in the air they did their own separate things. Malfoy was gazing out the window, while Hermione was listening to music from the TV.

Malfoy was wondering what she was listening to. It was Evanescence. He also wondered why she liked it so much so he turned to the station and started listening to it.

Malfoy listened for a little while and thought this was his kind of music. It was peaceful to him, that it made him close his eyes.

Hermione looked at him because it was strange that he would listen to muggle music. After awhile of looking at him she started to close her eyes.

Soon she started to doze off as well. But they forgot let go of each others hand.

[ In Hermione's dream.]

where am I? she thought to herself.

she was in bed just waking up for her sleep in her dream. But someone was next to her. She thought that she was dreaming about her and Krum being married. But she thought he was rather skinny in her dream when she felt his back.

When the man turned over she turned her head as well. She couldn't believe who it was. At that very moment she screamed at the top of her lungs. Enough for him to jump out oof bed to the other side of the room.

"what the heck was that." them he looked down at him self and wonder why he was naked. Then he looked up. There was Hermione on the bed (fainted).he walked up to her to see what was wrong but when he got there he seen something that he would not want to see in a million years. She was lying down on the bed naked with half her body covered with black sheets, with her body glowing in the sun.

When he was still looking at her in disgust she yelled "what are you doing in my dream!" "well what are you doing in My dream!" he responded back to her. They were confused.

"hmm, are we connected in the real world some how Malfoy."

"I don't know."

"well if we're in the same dream I'm hoping that I'm not going to be pregnant when I wake up. Because sometimes dreams could be for real ya'know."

"well if that actually happens I'll take care of you."

Hermione was shocked when he said that. "what did you say?"

"what I take full responsibility for myself ok." "wow I thought you would never care for anyone but yourself ." "well granger I do care for people for your info."

"whoa I need to get out of here." and at that moment Malfoy grabbed by the arm before she disappeared and captured her into a kiss. Hermione was confused and also thinking that it's just a dream. But it wasn't really. She was trying to get him to stop, but his alluring sensitivity went all through her as he touched her. And surprisingly she almost started to too. But back her hands away. When he was finished he let go of Hermione. He looked at her to see expression on her face but he didn't see much because she fainted. Then she woke up after she fainted from the dream.

And it was the same time when the plane announcer and told them that they would be landing in an hour. Meaning they been sleeping or two in half days. She wondered how can a dream last for so long. Maybe she didn't dream for a while and then started. Hermione then went to the bathroom to change into normal clothes other than her school clothes This was a disappointment to her because she didn't even get to see the sites outside the window.

Moments later Malfoy woke up when the plane was landing. He yawned and looked at Hermione. "what are you looking at." she said not looking at him. Apparently she was reading a book. "nothing, but looking at you." he said while stroking her hair. She slapped his hand away from her hair. "What's your problem?." He said to her. She didn't answer him. "Oh well" he sighed and looked out the window. "Looks like we're here now".

When they boarded off the plane Hermione and Malfoy went over to get their bags. Malfoy didn't like this, walking all the way to baggage pick up was a pain.

After they got their belongings they made their way over outside. Outside they had seen a man holding up a sign with their names on it. They went over to him. "hello miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy I'll be your driver for your second semester school term." they nodded. He opened the car door for them and they got in.

When they looked inside they gasped as they seen it wasn't an ordinary car. Inside was a room that looked like a bedroom but without the bed it was a study area . And it also had a little Jacuzzi on the side and a bar area too.

"excuse me but can you please sit inside we have to hurry because you'll be going to school today okay." the driver said. They both went inside and the driver went to the front of the car. "excuse me but do we need uniforms for our school days?" Hermione asked. "yes you do it's required for your school needs. So if you didn't get any I already got them or you. Also you might have to change your clothes. Miss Granger there should be a curtain back there so you can change behind it." at that moment they got changed.

Moments later they arrived at the school. It was a big school. The name of the school was called Rose Garden University for it's beautiful gardens. "Well looks like we'll be going here for now" Malfoy said.


End file.
